Sex Scene
by xKittyPetrovax3
Summary: They've been at this a while now... Does the title not say it all? Donna/Harvey pairing oneshoot.


Donna moaned as Harvey confidently rolled his tongue around her swollen sensitive clit.

Her back arched without her permission, pushing her aching centre ever closer to him.

She felt him grin.

"Enjoying yourself?" Harvey asked before nipping at the inside of her thigh, making her gasp, and soothing it with a sucking kiss.

"Harvey." She whimpered, her hands fisting tightly against the wood of his desk. "Please."

Harvey groaned, she knew what hearing her beg did to him, and pulled her closer, his huge hands bracketing her hips, sliding her closer to the edge so her could reach her better from his place in his desk chair.

"Is that a yes, Donna?" He asked breathily, the exhaled air hitting her just where she wanted him.

"Yes." She cried. "Please Harvey."

Never one to disappoint a lady, Harvey immediately drew her pulsing clit into his mouth and sucked, hard.

Donna cried out wordlessly, writhing in place, one of her hands moving to clutch the back of his head, holding her to him.

Harvey flicked his tongue back and forth against the trapped flesh, making Donna's spine arch so spectacularly he thought she may break.

"Harvey." She whimpered.

Harvey pulled back, releasing her with an obscene pop, letting her breathe for a moment while her back slowly made its way back into contact with the wood below her.

"You're dripping Donna." He smiled, running a feather light finger across her perineum up to just shy of entering her.

Donna groaned at the contact.

"Have you been this wet all day?"

"Harvey. Please. Stop teasing me." Donna begged. "Can't take it."

Harvey smiled.

"You need me to slide my fingers into you, Donna? To touch you deeper than anyone else ever has? To bring you to your screaming climax? To let you grip my fingers tight, keeping them deep inside while your ride it out?"

Donna whimpered loudly, trying to close her legs to alleviate some of the pressure there but Harvey held her thighs spread.

He gently eased his finger tip into her and felt her clench around it instantly.

"Wow. You are close."

"Please!" Donna moaned.

Harvey chuckled and moved his finger tip out.

"No, Harvey, please." She begged frantically.

"Easy Donna." He soothed, kissing her pubic bone gently. "I'll take care of you Baby."

Donna's toes curled behind his back and he could feel the tension in her calf muscles as they rested on his shoulders.

Without further warning, Harvey thrust two of his fingers deep inside her and set a devastating pace while Donna's spine snapped into a curve, a near scream tearing its way from her throat.

"Good?" Harvey asked, working his hand in and out of her at near inhuman speed.

Donna was past forming coherent responses, reduced now to only wordless cries.

Harvey felt her walls start to flutter.

"Nearly there Baby?" He asked knowingly, a teasing lilt to his voice that she would have glared at in any other circumstances.

"Yes." She hissed, her hips bucking, meeting his hand with every forward thrust. "Please!" She cried.

Donna was just about to hit the point of no return when Harvey pulled his fingers out and sat back.

Donna groaned at the loss but took a moment to gather her senses enough to work out what had just happened.

"I hate you." She panted.

Harvey chuckled.

"No you don't." He smiled.

"You said you'd take care of me." She murmured.

Harvey leaned forward once more and smoothed his hands up and down her thighs gently, reassuringly.

"I will. I'll take care of you Sweetheart, I'll take you over the edge and push you until you fall, I promise." He gently kissed the inside of her thigh. "I'll take you there. Just, let me have my fun first."

Donna groaned.

"I can't take it for much longer." She warned him softly.

"I know." He stood and slowly leaned over her to kiss her gently. "Not long now, I promise."

Donna nodded languidly and pulled his head back down to hers to kiss him again.

Harvey pulled back slowly before sinking back into his original position.

"Ready?" He asked gently, slowly pulling her legs apart.

Donna hummed as she nodded.

Harvey kissed both of her thighs before slowly running the flat of his tongue from her entrance up to her clit in one long swipe.

Her hips followed the movement, tiny involuntary sounds coming from her.

"Harvey. Please. I don't think I can take it."

Harvey smiled.

"Patience Donna. I've got you." He gently applied pressure to her clit with his teeth and Donna jumped as if she'd been shocked, crying out as she did.

"Mmm, Harvey, please."

Harvey groaned, the vibrations going straight through Donna, making her moan.

"Do you want to come Donna? Do you want me to let you come?"

Donna cried out, arching away from the table, desperate to bring her dripping, aching centre into contact with his talented mouth.

"What's the magic word, Donna?"

"Please!" She cried out loudly.

"Good girl." Harvey chuckled before fastening his lips around her clit and sucking while thrusting his fingers back into her hard and fast.

Donna screamed out her release mere moments later but Harvey carried on, not satisfied with bringing her to climax only once.

Donna convulsed as her body fell apart, coming against his hand and into his mouth a further three times, before she collapsed against the desk, panting, sweaty and spent.

Harvey stroked her thighs gently, helping to bring her back down to earth.

Several minutes later, she's lucid enough to prop herself up on her elbows and smile at him brightly.

"Thank you."

Harvey chuckled.

"You're more than welcome. I think we both enjoyed ourselves."

Donna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you…?" She trailed off as Harvey shook his head.

"It was touch and go for a while but no, I have slightly more self control than that."

Donna giggled.

"You want me to take care of it for you?" She asked sweetly.

Harvey's eyes slammed shut.

"Thanks but I have a better idea."

"Oh?" Donna moved to sit up slowly.

Harvey gently eased his hands under her back to help pull her up before holding them there while she looped her arms around his shoulders.

"And what's that?"

Harvey smiled.

"I was planning on fucking you senseless actually." He told her matter-of-factly, revelling in how her breathing hitched and her eyes lids fluttered. "Would you be up for that?"

Donna chuckled breathily.

"You may need to give me a minute."

Harvey chuckled, gently kissing her stomach.

"I can do that."

Harvey laid his cheek against Donna's stomach and just took the moment to breathe her in, while Donna gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Harvey?" Donna asked almost shyly a moment later.

"Yeah?" He murmured, pulling back far enough to see her.

She smiled at him, eyes bright, cheeks still flushed pink from her multiple climax.

"Take me to bed."

Harvey chuckled.

"My desk not good enough for you any more?" Harvey teased even as he stood and slid his hands under her thighs to hoist her up.

Donna chuckled as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Always."


End file.
